Let You Fall
by eleew
Summary: Based off of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. How Syrena would react to life on land.


"H-how do I look?" I stutter as I take a shaky step around the changing screen. Philip turns from the window and looks at me, and I suddenly feel very out of place. I can barely stand, holding onto the screen for support, but Philip carries himself so lightly, with his hands behind his back and head held high. I am jealous of him. Walking is second nature to him, but I have to struggle even to stand straight.

"Um," Philip swallows and his cheeks turn red, but I don't know why. "Y-yes," he stammers and I feel less nervous, although I don't understand his reply. "I mean good. I mean great! I mean," Philip pauses and I feel more awkward than ever, with him staring at me, neither of us speaking. There is an odd sensation of sudden warmth in my face. "You look lovely, Syrena."

I smile. The name Philip gave me sounds wonderful when he says it, but like all things on land, it's taking some time getting used to. I look down at my body and see all the frivolous layers of decorated fabric stacked upon it. I don't see why humans mask their bodies with such weighty, uncomfortable things. Philip tells me it is a sign of wealth. What you wear dictates where you stand in society. I try to understand the petty ways of humans, but sometimes I just nod and take Philip's word for it.

Some women were here earlier to help me get into the clothes I'm wearing, but I could tell it was a long and arduous task for them. They had to push and pull me into my garments, and I hissed at them a few times. I feel bad for lashing out at them, but sometimes my instincts take a hold of me. The most uncomfortable part was when they wrapped something around my torso and kept tugging and tugging at it, making it tighter at my ribcage and so that I can barely breathe. After that came a long dress with sleeves that cut off at my elbows and a top that barely serves a purpose, it shows so much of my breasts. The dress falls to the floor and I have to constantly remind myself not to step on it. My feet are covered in cloth as well, but the bottoms are harder and firmer than the rest, and there are what seem to be little blocks of wood under my heels. I have enough trouble walking already, but now it's as if I'm balancing on a very fine imaginary line.

The women also did something with my hair to make it stay on top of my head instead of falling around my shoulders as it normally does. All I know is that now my head feels as though there are a million tiny pins sticking into it.

I long to take off every piece of this façade and dive back in the ocean, where I am free to move as I please, with no hindrances, but I know that would upset Philip greatly. He's done so much for me, and I can't help but feel grateful.

I take a deep breath and let go of the screen. I see worry flash in Philip's eyes as I lift my right foot off of the floor. I've become better at walking since the first time I tried, but I still can't keep my balance or hold my weight very well. Philip has been very kind and has been giving me walking lessons, but he says it's more of a thing you have to learn on your own.

I set my foot down and begin to shift my weight to it from the other, but my knees buckle and I begin to fall. I reach for the screen to catch myself, but it is out of arm's length. I brace myself to hit the cold, wooden floor, but I never so much as graze it. Instead, Philip's strong arms find their way around my waist and keep me suspended in the air. I stretch my legs out and my feet touch the floor, but in my mind I beg Philip never to let go of me. Next to the ocean, Philip's arms are the most comfortable place in the world. In them I find strength and protection, but they are also warm, kind, and gentle.

My hands press against Philip's chest and I can feel his heartbeat. It flutters fast beneath his coat. I look up into Philip's eyes and I find both concern and relief. He smiles and my knees buckle once more, but it's not because I'm putting any weight on them.

"You caught me," I murmur.

Philip's face reflects a flash of bewilderment, then he chuckles. "You sound surprised." I close my eyes as he kisses my forehead and says, "I will never, ever let you fall."


End file.
